


A Kiss On The Knee Could Lead To Something More

by LIKEABOSS1234



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Zalex, i miss zalex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: When Jess and Ani get their little boy Alex, he and Zach become quick friends, but how will their relationship fare over the years?
Relationships: Amorowat "Ani" Achola/Jessica Davis, Caleb/Tony Padilla, Justin Foley/Diego Torres (13 Reasons Why), Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A Kiss On The Knee Could Lead To Something More

Diego sits on the couch, humming as Justin cooks in the kitchen. Their son, Zach, had been put down for a nap about an hour ago. Some Disney movie was playing in the background. 

  
“Hey Jess,” Diego hears Justin say from the living room. Diego then hears Justin drop something before happily saying, “No way. I’m so happy for you guys.”

  
Diego gets up off the couch and walks over to the kitchen. He leans against the door frame and stares for a second, just wondering how he got so lucky. He sees Justin look up and they meet eyes. Justin smile just widens. He tells Jess bye and hangs up. 

  
“They got him. They got their son,” Justin says, smiling. I can’t help but smile too. Jess and Ani had been trying to adopt this little boy named Alex for a couple of months and the paperwork finally went through. Justin’s phone beeps and he grabs it and coos at whatever is on the screen. Diego walks over and wraps his arms around Justin’s waist from behind. He looks at the picture. It’s a picture of a tiny boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair. He’s smiling so wide and was hugging Ani while sitting in her lap. Diego smiles then looks at the next text. 

  
**Alex and Zach should meet**

  
“They definitely should,” Diego says.

  
“I totally agree,” Justin says, smiling. He turns and plants a kiss on Diego’s lips. 

* * *

  
Later that week, after Alex had gotten settled in, the two small families went to the park together. Zach was enthusiastic to meet his new friend. Justin had told Zach to be gentle and try not to scare the other boy. Alex, according to Jess and Ani, was a quiet, sweet kid who liked to read and listen to music. Zach, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He was always moving around, being loud or breaking something and trying to blame it on their dog. 

  
Zach was very rambunctious and that could cause issues considering Alex’s past. According to Jess, both of Alex’s parents and his older brother died in a car crash that he had also been in so loud noises set him off. Zach was almost always loud.

  
They watch Zach introduce himself to Alex, being quiet and gentle with the other. Alex quietly introduces himself back and asks if Zach wants to swing with him. Alex was clutching a cute stuffed bear and smiling shyly. Zach nods his head, grabs Alex’s hand and runs towards the swing set. 

  
Zach starts pushing Alex on the swing and the two kids giggle and smile. Their parents smile too, watching the two boys have fun.

  
The boys eventually move on from the swings and start to play tag, which is all well and good, until they hear one of the boys cry out in pain. The parents get up and go over to them, but what they see is so sweet. 

  
Alex is sitting on the ground, clutching his knee, but Zach kneels down and kisses his knee and wipes some of the tears out of Alex’s eyes. Alex starts to calm down and smiles at Zach. Zach then gets a space band aid out of his pocket and puts it over his knee and hugs Alex. 

  
This, as you can probably tell, was the beginning of a great friendship that would last for years. The boys did everything together. They loved spending time together and were closer than brothers. 


End file.
